


Defy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Defy

She finally has something. 

Which eluded her for years.

She is with a child. 

That defies red room.

Clint will be happy.


End file.
